


Don't do it

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara's a ball of sunshine, Lena's tired, One Shot, Short, Soft Kara Danvers, i did it, look it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lena's had a shit day. Kara's perfect. That's it.





	Don't do it

**Author's Note:**

> Per ush, hope your eyes don't bleed but a bit more this time cuz I don't think I've ever written fluff in my life and I've yet to look at it fully awake cuz like what's sleep am I right

Lena had a shit day. There wasn't much else to it. Her stupid board members refused to listen to her, an intern flooded the lower labs leading to way more paperwork than it should have, and if one more whiny rich boy came into her office saying Daddy didn't like her she was going to make Lex look sane. All she wanted was to go home and get drunk of whiskey in the dark. 

One problem: she moved in with Kara last week. Her bright, sunshiney, puppy of a girlfriend. When the CEO had left early that morning all the blinds were drawn and the penthouse was all but pitch black. Over 14 hours later Lena would have come home to the same exact image.

Would have. 

Instead, she came home to a huge fort in the living room.

A blonde head poked out near the TV, grinning. “Lee! You're home!”

The hero scrambled out of the fort to great her girlfriend, only for her excited demeanor to dissolve into softness.

“If I never see a trust fund baby or board member again it'll be too soon,” was the CEO's response. She blindly dropped her purse to the floor and walked to her whiskey cabinet. “Who am I kidding they're the same thing.”

Lena looked up as she poured herself a glass to see Kara with her “I'm gonna do the opposite of what my girlfriend wants me to do and it'll probably be just what she needs” face. 

“Whatever your planning, don't,” Lena sighed more than said as she set the bottle down a bit heavier than she usually would.

Kara bit her lip as the corners twitched up.

“Don't you dare,” Lena took a step back, pointing an accusatory finger at the Kryptonian.

Her eyes crinkled at the edges.

“Don't you dare,” Lena repeated, her voice dangerously low to anyone who wasn't Kara.

And there it was. 

The cheeky grin, 100 watt smile, and twinkling eyes all rolled into one. The super smile, the one reserved solely for Lena Luthor. The one that made said Luthor a smiley pile of mush.

“Damnit Kara!” Lena stomped her foot like a child throwing a fit, looking away as fast as she could. Still, a grin pulled at her lips that she had to fight to keep down.

Kara wrapping her arms around her torso from behind erased the Luthor's last trace of control. She spun around in the hold, kissing her girlfriend through an ear splitting grin. 

“I hate you,” she mumbled, cupping her lover's cheeks and resting their foreheads together.

“Love you too,” Kara replied before pulling back, suddenly filled with the excitement from when the raven haired girl had first entered. She was practically bouncing when she asked, “wanna watch Lilo and Stitch in my fort?”

**Author's Note:**

> Damn you read my fluff. Was it good???? Can you give me validation????? I'm sleepy???? I think I just blacked out a little???? Idk man, I want validation or feedback or whatever the hell you feel like giving k thhhhhhxxx


End file.
